


Love It

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You and Dean have some fun trying for kids.Day 9 - Creampie





	Love It

You pull Dean into your room and start pushing him back towards the bed as your lips attack his. He moans into your mouth and you tangle your fingers in his hair. Ever since the two of you decided to try for a kid you’ve been jumping him every chance you get and Dean fucking loves it. He loves fucking you all hours of the day, he loves how hot you are for it and he’s hot for it too. He can’t wait to see you round with his baby, something you two made together. It’s only been a couple weeks since you’ve been off your birth control, but he knows it’s gonna happen soon he can feel it and he’s never been more turned on.

“Ready for me to fuck a baby into you, sweetheart?” he asks against your lips and you nod moaning against his mouth as you push him to sit on the edge of the bed. Crawling into his lap, you grind your hips down against his. You’re only wearing these tiny fabric shorts and a tank top, not a bra in sight and his dick feels so good grinding against you through his sweatpants. He slides his hand up to your neck and pushes his fingers through your hair to bring your mouth back down to his and you whine against his lips.

“Yes, Dean need your cum,” you moan, your fingers digging into his shoulder as you grind into him, his dick rubbing your clit deliciously through the fabric. Dean grabs your thighs pulling you down into him as he whispers in your ear.

“You gonna take all of it? All my cum? Gonna get to watch you get all round. Watch your tits swell all nice and big. Gonna be so fucking gorgeous baby.” Dean tugs your shirt off and licks at your tits, sucking your nipples and nipping at the sensitive buds. He trails his fingers down your tummy and slides them into your shorts finding you completely bare underneath. He moans at your slick folds and circles your clit before pushing two fingers into your wet center.

“Always so wet for me, baby girl,” he says flipping you onto the bed on your back. He pulls down your shorts revealing you to him. He pulls his sweatpants off and climbs on top of you kissing your swollen lips then your collarbone working his way down to your wet pussy. The tip of his tongue flicks against your clit and you whine pushing your hips up to his mouth. He pushes his fingers back inside of you and sucks on your clit his dick twitching at the beautiful sounds leaving your lips.

He presses against your g spot until you cum all over his fingers your slick soaking the bed beneath you. He crawls back up the bed his dick posed at your entrance he rubs the head against your clit and you lift your hips to take him into your hole and he slides in with no resistance. You work your hips down against his and he lets you do the work for a little while before gripping your hips holding you in place and fucking you hard into the mattress.

“Fuck, baby,” he gasps against your lips. “Gonna fill you up, you ready?”

You nod your pussy on fire needing his cum. He explodes inside you and you clench around him moaning as your orgasm hits you hard. Dean collapses on top of you and he’s pretty sure this is the one and that makes him smile against your sweaty neck, his cum drying in between your thighs.


End file.
